


achey breaky heart

by gorejeongin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Sad, Unrequited Love, he's in his bag, smut in chapter 2, sowwy, this isn't crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorejeongin/pseuds/gorejeongin
Summary: Yuta loved him so much. He loved him beyond what words could describe. But he didn’t feel the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second yuwin prompt ive been craving but since no on wants to write it i had to take it into my own hands. yuwin isnt my top nct ship but god the potential they have,,, the flavour

[ 2019 ]

Yuta loved him so much. He loved him beyond what words could describe. But he didn’t feel the same. It hurt Yuta. Hurt him beyond words. Yuta couldn’t think straight around him, he felt so joyous yet crushed being around Sicheng. He was almost relieved that he hasn’t seen Sicheng around recently, but it hurt more to talk to him through a phone screen. 

-  
[ 1/2016 ]

The second he met Sicheng for the first time, his heart felt like it was going to stop. He had never believed in love at first sight, but that had gone through the gutter. The younger boy still had a babyface, but Yuta could see the potential in his straight jawline and thin nose. And although they couldn’t communicate at all, the double language barrier made them bond closer than any other members. 

Sicheng was distant to everyone, even Yuta. But the fact that Sicheng would still sit next to Yuta during practice, or would eat lunch with him, it made him swoon. The young, precious, quiet boy was his best friend. People say you should date someone that you’d call your best friend, but they also say that you should never date a friend. It made Yuta’s head hurt thinking about all of this. This was also the first time he’d experience that pang in his heart that would soon become an everlasting burning in his chest. 

-  
[ 7/2016 ]  
Yuta noticed that after their debut, Sicheng didn’t hang out as often with him anymore. He didn’t mind it all that much as he knew that the younger was just learning more about his fellow bandmates. Yuta was doing the same thing after all. But he still felt that pull of jealousy that happens in movies and books. He knew why and had to accept that it was just what came with the package when you fall in love. He pushed those feelings aside and away, putting the stamp on the box and mailing it as far away as possible. 

But the feeling never left. 

Moon Taeil. Yuta would never call a bandmate his enemy, but his heart felt otherwise. Sure, the other members pull on Sicheng’s cheeks and ruffle his hair, but Taeil was different. Sicheng acted as he does around Yuta when he’s with Taeil. Yuta thought he should be happy that Sicheng has another close friend, but all he felt was anger. That was when he realized just how deep he was. 

 

-  
[ 2019 ]

Yuta felt like he was going to die. His throat burned as he stood beside Sicheng, now as Winwin, onstage. Performing onstage in his home country made all the memories of his trainee days, all the memories of Sicheng and them growing closer, return. He kept himself together until everyone went offstage and the concert was over for the night. As soon as he saw Sicheng, looking as beautiful as ever, tears started pouring. Yuta stayed silent and just dragged the object of his affections into the nearest empty dressing room. The confused expression that Sicheng wore tore at Yuta’s heart, ripping it up like it was made of rice paper. 

“Hyung, why did you drag me all the way here?” Sicheng’s voice was barely above a whisper, clearly aware that he was brought here with the intention of this moment being private. Yuta loved this tone of voice. He would always use it when it’s late at night and the two of them are awake watching a drama or anime series and they repeat the lines as characters in the show. 

“Winwin, Sichengie. I-... It hurts too much. My heart hurts so much.” Yuta broke like a dam trying to hold back the entire ocean. Tears poured from his eyes, washing off all the sweat and makeup. 

“What? Yuta hyung, are you okay? Why are you crying so hard?” Immediately Sicheng flew into action, using the towel that staff had given him after they got offstage to wipe Yuta’s drenched cheeks. 

“S-Sicheng. I love you so much, my heart hurts. I can’t breathe around you now, it hurts so bad. I feel like I’m going to die when I’m around you! It’s so painful, I don’t know what to do.” 

Sicheng stopped moving, leaving his hands on Yuta’s face and staring at him, doe-eyed. 

“...Hyung. What do you mean, are you saying you’re in love with me?” 

“You know exactly what I mean, Dong Sicheng. I’m in love with you. I have been ever since we first met. You don’t understand how bad I felt when you started dating Taeil. I cried until I threw up that night. I’m deathly in love with you.” 

Sicheng dropped his hands, letting the towel he was holding fall to the ground. His expression was hard to describe, bridging between sympathetic and frustrated. 

“I don’t know what you expect of telling me all this, Yuta-hyung. I don’t feel the same way. You’re an amazing person and friend, and I’m not mad at you, but I don’t know how to help you.” 

Truth be told, Yuta never thought this far ahead. All he knew was that he loved Winwin. He wanted to hold his hand, kiss his forehead, and he had very distant, childish dreams of marrying him one day. He was painfully jealous that Taeil was the one that was living out his every dream, being able to hold Sicheng's hand and kiss his forehead. Nevermind his forehead, he could kiss Sicheng's nose, cheeks, lips. Even places Yuta had only thought of on those tired and lonely nights. He dreamt of gliding his lips down Sicheng's bruised neck, over the hard, brown nubs on his chest, all the way down Sicheng's lean stomach, and finally around his dripping and stiff cock. Even now, in front of the subject from his dreams, he didn't regret dreaming of him. In fact… 

“Sichengie. Sleep with me.” Yuta blurted before the gods above could smite him. 

“Huh?! Hyung, what the hell? I'm dating Taeil. We haven't even had sex yet, and you're asking me?” A mix of scarlet and ivory crawled up Sicheng's flesh, collecting in the skin of his cartilage and broadcasting his thoughts to the rest of the world. 

“I've known you and loved you for so long. I was your only friend during those lonely months where you couldn't speak a single word of Korean. I watched you grow from the moment you came here into the beautiful person you are today. You're allowed to say no, Sichengie, but I wouldn't do this with any other person. You're the love of my life. Please, just one time. Taeil will never know.” Yuta's eyes glimmered with sincerity and affection, looking too pure for what he was actually asking for. 

Sicheng, against his own morals, deliberated for a while. Yes, he adored Taeil. He knew this would break his heart were he to ever find out. But he wondered just how much Taeil loved him when in comparison to Yuta. Taeil was always the one to initiate skinship, but he never said things as sentimental as Yuta was telling him right now. Both Yuta and Taeil had the same amount of time to bond with him, but Yuta monopolized that with the Korean lessons and separate practices. Taeil didn't try all that much in comparison to Yuta, but Taeil was still his boyfriend. This would crush Taeil, Sicheng thought, but it was the least he could do. 

With a sigh, Sicheng let out a quick “Okay.”

Yuta almost sobbed at the answer. After dreaming of this, admittedly lewd, scenario for years, he would finally be able to show Sicheng just how much he loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i just remembered that winwin didn't perform with 127 in japan bc he was "practicing with wayv" so uh pretend it actually did lmao  
> anyways this is the smut chapter. i havent written smut in like, 4 fuckin years, besides that softcore skz fic lmao. anyways continue reading then yell at me in the comments peace 🏃💨

“Sicheng, you can leave at any time. I don’t want to force you to do this,” Yuta kept his hand on the door of his hotel room, staring at Sicheng with unwavering eyes. 

“No. It’s fine. I thought about it already. As long as Taeil doesn’t know, it’ll be fine. I love you too much to know you’ll continue hurting if I don’t do this. I’m not a baby, having sex once won’t change anything.” 

Sicheng shucked his jacket off and folded on the dark wooden dresser. 

“Did you bring like...extra things? Or are we just doing this vanilla?” Sicheng asked with a concerningly frank tone. 

“Uh, I didn’t bring any toys or anything. But...are you sure you’re okay? This is going a little too smooth for my liking.”

Yuta closed and locked the door. He watched as Sicheng undressed without the slightest expression. There was no shy glance or tangled fingers. Not even that uncontrollable ear blush. He waited for Sicheng to finish unbuttoning his shirt with his anxiety sky high.

“Yuta. I’m fine, I’m doing this for you. Stop asking and start stripping.” His tone was grumpy and there was a familiar tightness in his eyes. Yuta knew this meant that he was fed up. He didn’t want Sicheng to be angry during sex, so he let it go and started pulling off his clothes. 

Once the two were sufficiently scantily clad, Sicheng placed himself on the edge of the sheeted mattress. Yuta sat next to him, leaving about a half foot of space between the two. The heat of the moment finally began to boil, and Yuta found the nerve to grab Sicheng’s chin and press against his lips in a kiss. Their first kiss. 

Seemingly not being against this, Sicheng let out a warm sigh, moving his lips in tandem with Yuta’s, keeping the pace slow, but not middle school dance slow. It was just the right speed to arouse enjoyment, enough for Sicheng to pull one of his legs up to sit on so he could face his torso towards his hyung and place a warm hand right on his nape. 

Excitement exploded inside of Yuta, and he couldn’t stop himself from using his left hand to push Sicheng against the bed and climb to hover above him. His right was placed beside the younger’s head, using it for balance as he swirled his tongue around Sicheng’s mouth. 

“Mmm, hyung. You don’t have to stretch me, you know? I worked myself in the shower before I came here. You can start whenever,” Sicheng had finally shown some emotion, avoiding eye contact when admitting he had fingered himself just for this very scenario. Yuta’s heart jumped at the idea but sank at the fact that he wouldn’t be able to do it himself. 

Either way, it made no difference as he reached over Sicheng’s head to the bedside dresser and pulled out the packet of lube he had prepared. 

“I didn’t get to buy a condom and the lube was something I managed to hide in my bag from manager-nim. I know you’re clean and so am I, so I hope you don’t mind. Plus… I want to feel you and for you to feel me completely.”

Sicheng let out a high whine. Yuta wasn’t sure if it was from annoyance or horniness, but it made his cock throb either way. He pulled Sicheng up and laid himself atop the pillows. 

“I want you to blow me. You told me about your experiences as a student and it’s only made me curious. I want to know how good you are at it. Can you show me?” Yuta reminisced about the stories Sicheng told about birthday parties and Seven Minutes in Heaven, and he’d be lying if he hadn’t gotten off to the thought of Sicheng’s pouty lips around his dick. 

Sicheng flushed warm, so much that Yuta could feel the heat radiating around him. With an embarrassed and silent stare, Sicheng crawled down across Yuta’s body and pulled his boxers down. With a hesitant but skilled hand, he started jerking Yuta to at least half-hardness. Although Yuta was not a virgin, having Sicheng, the love of his life and stars in his sky, do this sent him to cloud 9. Yuta let out a far-too drawn out moan for such a simple action and at that point, Sicheng couldn’t have gotten redder. 

“Aren’t you enjoying this a little too much, hyung?” Sicheng let go of Yuta’s cock, which had gotten wet far too fast. Yuta laughed and sat up against the backboard of the bed, slipping off his underwear in the process. 

“Sichengie, after years of thinking of this moment, I’m amazed I didn’t cum the moment you put your hand around me. I can’t promise that for when you wrap those cute, thick lips around me, though.” 

With a huff and another shy glance added to the list, Sicheng pushes himself back on the bed to even his torso with the length of Yuta’s legs, and also the length of his cock. He hesitated for a bit before opening his mouth and giving Yuta one quick lap of the tongue and circling the tip with the ring of his lips. Yuta let out a hiss, almost uncannily similar to the sound of steak hitting a hot pan, and entangled his fingers in the dyed hair. Sicheng let out another whine, and Yuta swore his dick pulsed from the pint of blood that left his brain and shot straight into his cock. 

“Oh my god… Sichengie, make any more of those noises and I’m going to cum on the spot. I won’t even get to fuck you, and we can’t keep Jaehyun suspicious about your absence. Hurry up and wet me so I can fuck you right into the mattress and you can make as much noise as you want.” Yuta knocked his head back onto the headboard, unable to keep it propped up straight on his neck from the lack of thought and energy. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think Sicheng was a succubus who showed up and waited for 3 years just to bait Yuta into wanting to fuck him. If so, that would have been the worst plan on earth, but at least it worked. 

Sicheng continued his ministrations on Yuta’s dick, doing his best to keep a steady rhythm and to reach the base with every dip. The, while regularly managed, the bush of hair that bordered Yuta’s cock tickled Sicheng’s nose, but he just couldn’t get enough of how Yuta’s cock seemed to be made for his throat, going just far back enough to burn, but not to make him gag. He was almost hypnotized if not for the blathering Yuta was doing that he could vaguely make out from the symphony of lewd sounds that he was making. He would suggest Yuta record this for future use, but he didn’t really want to take his mouth off of his cock.  
Eventually, Yuta had to forcibly pull Sicheng off, as it didn’t seem like he was going to stop sucking him off until he was drained of all his life force. That didn’t stop Sicheng from enjoying the sharp burn of his hair straining against the skin of his scalp. 

“Sichengie. We don’t have all night, you know. Now, be a good boy and bend over for hyung, huh? Ass up, face down. I know you’ll love this position.” Yuta flashes a cocky smirk, knowing that Sicheng had lost any resistance and was now practically hypnotized by Yuta’s body. 

Sicheng listened, moving so Yuta could get up, and lays his forearms parallel to the bed, allowing his behind to rise higher in the air. He spreads his knees wider, allowing his hole to be level with Yuta’s cock. Sicheng turned his head around as far as he could and twisted his eyes to stare directly at Yuta, eyes hooded and moist from just how horny he was. He hadn’t been touched at all, but he was fully erect and dripping wet. His hole had also obviously been loosened earlier because it was slightly open, just barely more than normal. Yuta’s cock twitched at the sight and he almost dropped the packet of lube off the side of the bed in excitement. With a quick twist of his wrist, Yuta tears open the packet and slather both his cock and Sicheng's hole. 

“Sichengie, I'm starting now. Tell me if it hurts too much and I'll stop.” 

“No, go anyways. I don't care if it hurts. Just hurry up and stick your dick in me before I cum on my own. I'm so horny, just get it over with.” Sicheng says with full determination to make Yuta fuck him into the next promotion. 

“Huh. Looks like I've been doing a good job, then. I wonder if Taeil could make you feel this good. I know he's a lot more submissive than me, so he might even bottom for you. I'm glad to be your last good lay, then.”

After that slandering paragraph, Yuta gives no room for Sicheng to retort before slamming into the younger with no hesitation. Sicheng let out the longest and lowest moan he was capable of. The sudden fullness made his legs tremble. He had just fucked himself open earlier that night, but the feeling of a warm cock inside him was something he could only experience a handful of times a year if he was lucky. His head started getting foggy and he could feel that pool of warmth starting to fill his stomach. 

“Yu- Yuta… I can… I'm going to cum. Hu- Go faster. Please, hyung.” Sicheng couldn't form a sentence without choking on his words from the bucking of Yuta's hips. 

Without a reply, Yuta sped up his rhythm, slamming his hips into the plushness of Sicheng's ass and tightening the grip he had on his waist, definitely leaving purple bruises on the pale skin in the near future. Almost as if Pandora's box had been opened, Sicheng kept his mouth open and let little snippets of words like “Yuta” and “feels good” dribble out of it. 

Yuta had felt like he had achieved his one true goal of having Sicheng all to his own, even if it was only for this night. And although he knew it would be over, and Taeil would be the one Sicheng would be with after this, Yuta felt like this was something Sicheng would never forget. He would stay imprinted on Sicheng's mind, whenever he would jerk off in the showers, or finger himself on a lonely night. It would be Yuta he would think of first, not Taeil. A small smile crept its way onto his face as he reamed Sicheng into the hotel boxspring.

It didn’t take long before Sicheng was whining and dribbling into the mattress, crying about how he was about to cum and for Yuta to stop fucking him. Obviously, Yuta didn’t listen and only turned the gas up to 100, fucking into the younger so hard he could feel the hard tailbone pressing against his stomach with every thrust. After one final, high pitched moan, Sicheng came onto the bed sheets, completely untouched. 

Letting a few seconds pass to allow for Sicheng to cool off, Yuta flipped the fucked-out boy over onto his back. He was flushed red, with his forearms being rubbed raw from the low-quality sheets and his ass sore from the incessant pounding. He let out a quiet groan and opened his eyes. Yuta's hair was arousingly rustled and his body was glistening with sweat; Sicheng almost popped a chub just from the view. 

“I still need to cum, Sichengie. What are you going to do for me?” Yuta's voice was deeper than usual, almost like he was doing it intentionally. 

Although he was literally fucking tired, Sicheng still willed his body to sit up and wrap his hands and mouth around Yuta’s cock. He didn’t have the energy to do anything beyond just small kitten licks, but that was enough to make Yuta cum anyways. Cum coated his face, and the small amount that landed on his lips, he swallowed. It was thick and left trails in his throat, but he enjoyed it anyway. Yuta smiled softly, far too intimate for such a situation. His demeanor shrunk, and he went back to his usual whipped and heart-aching self. 

“Winwinie. Thank you. You were so good to me. You made me feel so good, and I hope I did the same to you.” Yuta said while walking to the hotel bathroom to grab a small wet towelette to wipe the dried cum off of Sicheng’s face and stomach. Sicheng keened into the touch and Yuta’s heart did a flip. 

Eventually, Sicheng snuck back into his hotel room with Jaehyun unscathed, but he surely wouldn’t be able to sleep for the entire night. Yuta relished in the fact that his room was his alone, and took his sweet time getting dressed to sleep for the night. They both dreamt of sleeping in the other’s arms, much to Yuta’s joy and Sicheng’s regret. 

-  
[ 2019, future]

Taeil held Sicheng’s soft thighs in his hand, his mouth occupied with laying bruising kisses along the span of skin. Drawn out moans plagued the air in the room, which didn’t matter as the dorm was completely empty for the night. Taeil used his finger pads to squeeze the mass of fat and muscle, knowing fully well that Sicheng liked pain in combination with pleasure from one of the various conversations leading up to this event. On one particularly harsh grab, coming in combination with a bite and suck at the skin, Sicheng let out a yelp, along with a particular combination of words. 

“Ah! Yuta, don’t squeeze so hard, my legs will be sore during practice.” 

Before Sicheng even noticed his mistake, Taeil had already let go of his legs, any warm pressure gone within seconds. Without even looking back, Taeil grabbed his things from the room and walked out, leaving two cold sentences to hang in the air and stab Sicheng in the spine. 

“I was waiting for you to finally admit that you loved him more than me. I’ll call him to let him know you want to fuck him again.” 

The slam of the door resounded in his head, and Sicheng was left to think. Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for reading all of this. that may have sucked but i mean im doing my best.  
> you are all lovely please i wuv u lots bye bye <3  
> nsfw twt [ @gorejeongin ](https://twitter.com/gorejeongin)


End file.
